1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for handling a fabric failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain computing environments, multiple host systems may communicate with a control unit, such as an IBM Enterprise Storage Server (ESS)®, for data in a storage device managed by the ESS receiving the request, providing access to storage devices, such as interconnected hard disk drives through one or more logical paths . . . (IBM and ESS are registered trademarks of IBM). The interconnected drives may be configured as a Direct Access Storage Device (DASD), Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD), etc. The control unit may include duplicate and redundant processing complexes, also known as clusters, to allow for failover to a surviving cluster in case one fails. The clusters may access shared devices.